Secret
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Rayna and Juliette's attraction to each other surprised both of them.


**I don't own Nashville and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Author's Note: _I don't even ship Rayna/Juliette, but I had a dream they were together the other night and couldn't get the idea out of my head. Had to write it down. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rayna and Juliette never expected to develop an attraction to each other. They certainly didn't mean to have feelings for each other either, but it happened. In fact, they were arguing the very first time they kissed.

"You are so fucking stubborn! What is the hell is wrong with you?" an infuriated Juliette asked her.

"You will respect me, Barnes. I made the right decision for me and you shouldn't question me on it!" Rayna was pissed beyond belief and couldn't believe Juliette's nerve.

Juliette moved closer to her and went to yell some more, but she did something else instead that surprised them both – She kissed Rayna. She pulled away in shock. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Rayna liked it, however, and she wasn't sure what to do with her warring emotions. She was straight and had been attracted to women before.

Juliette had had a fling or two with a woman, but she didn't think she felt something for Rayna. "Well, it can't happen again."

"For once, I actually agree with you." And with that, Rayna left.

She and Juliette avoided each other for weeks afterwards until they were forced to interact at an industry event neither could get out of. And both got drunk and ended up making out against a wall in a dressing room. "We should do this again," Juliette murmured when they finally made their way back to the bar.

"Yes." Rayna was surprised she wasn't having a crisis right now, but she didn't question it. Especially since she was pretty drunk.

When they were both sober (but hung over) the next day, they sat down and had a long talk in which they agreed to see where their relationship was going. They promised to keep it a secret, though, since a relationship could hurt both their careers. Neither of them wanted that.

"So we're really going to do this." Juliette smiled at her and then sat back down on the couch. She was scared of what could happen, but she wasn't going to think of that right now.

Rayna was scared shitless of what could happen, but she refused to let fear live her life. She was strong and independent. "Yes we are. You want to watch a movie?" She couldn't really think of anything else to do since she wasn't ready for sex yet. That was going to be a ways off.

Juliette laughed but nodded. "Sure, that sounds like fun. Just the two of us hanging out. Now let's try to agree on something to watch."

Their relationship wasn't always easy – they fought all the time before getting together and after they did, nothing changed – but they tried their best to make it work. Neither of them wanted to fuck it up and ruin their relationship.

The first time they said those three little words actually came out during a fight, surprising the hell out of both Rayna and Juliette. "You're lucky I love you, Juliette Barnes! You driving me fucking crazy sometimes but you're still pretty amazing!"

Both women froze. The fight was over just like that. "You love me?" Juliette didn't think that would ever happen. Someone actually loved her? That never happened. She was too much of a fuck-up for that.

"Yeah, of course I do." Rayna waited nervously for Juliette's response. She wasn't disappointed.

"I love you too, Rayna. I don't know why or how since you infuriate me most of the time, but I do. Now get over and kiss me before I yell at you again." Juliette couldn't stop smiling.

Rayna beamed at her and did exactly that. This conversation couldn't fix everything between them, but it eased some of their worries. They still fought like crazy – they weren't them if they didn't – but Rayna and Juliette were pretty happy together. And they managed to keep their relationship private and out of the press (at least for a little while).

Rayna and Juliette falling in love had surprised everyone – especially them – but despite the fact that no one saw it coming, their relationship worked. And mostly everyone was supportive of them being a couple. They faced a huge problem when the paparazzi caught them out on a date and they were outed, but both their careers weathered the fiasco that ensued. They lost some fans, but they also gained more too. And for once, Juliette actually stayed in a stable relationship. She didn't flee when it got too much for her. Rayna was thrilled about that. Nothing could ruin them. They made sure of that.


End file.
